Liquid crystal display (LCD) is commonly used as a display device because of its capability of displaying images with high quality while consuming little power.
Typically, as shown in FIG. 4, an LCD 10 includes a front frame 11, a liquid crystal (LC) panel 13, a backlight module having a light source 14 and a light guiding plate 16, a backlight frame structure 15, a rear bracket 12, and a mounting frame 17, as shown in FIG. 4(b). The LC panel 13 is received in the front frame 11. The light guiding plate 16 is positioned between the LC panel 13 and the rear bracket 12. The light source 14 such as LED lights is provided at a side of the light guiding plate 16 for providing light to be transmitted through the light guiding plate 16 to the LC panel 13 for image displaying. Further, the LC panel 13 and the backlight module (14 and 16) are retained by the backlight frame structure 15 in a space defined between the front frame 11 and the rear bracket 12. The mounting frame 17 is provided at the rear bracket 12 for mounting the LCD 10 on an LCD housing. The front frame 11 is usually made of a metal material.
For such an LCD design 10, the front metal frame 11 needs to be cut at each corner 18, as shown in FIG. 4(c). However, because the cut surface at each corner is exposed, the front metal frame 11 may get rusting at the corners as the time goes. In addition, the corner cuts may cause a finger cut or injury when moving the LCD 10.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.